Angel of Mine
by Animetec
Summary: Liz need a piano player, so she asks Soul to do it, but when he learns who's singing he starts to regret his decision. SoMa
1. Angel of Mine

_AN:To be honest I should be doing my homework. But these infernal thoughts keep going threw my head so I need to wright them down like now. This is my first attempt at a fan fiction I usually right stuff of my own but I think that idea of a song fic is amazing so I will try and do a few. Call it what you want but at this point it's a "Fluff"_

_Just to be clear I like to set all the characters at the age of 21 just for fun...Oh and also like ever other fan fic writer I don't own Soul Eater_

_Angel Of Mine_- Evanescence

"Hay Soul" Maka Yelled from the door of their apartment "I'm going to go the the party early so I'll meet you there"

"Alright see you there" Soul yelled back

**vvv**

At about 8 that night Soul arrives at Kid's house for his party that he insisted on throwing. When Soul gets inside he's immortality ambushed by Liz "Hay Soul"she smiled "Can you do me a little favor"

Soul looked at her with a skeptic look but said "that depends on what it is..."

"Well our piano player for the night is sick and I was hoping that you would fill in plus you get to see our singer for that night up close I was finally able to convince her to sing here" Liz said with a smile still on her face.

Soul knew he was going to regret it but he told Liz "yes" and she eagerly led him to the piano along with the other band members. Then a thought hit him "hay Liz who's the singer to night" At that Liz lost her smile and looked a little nervous

"Umm... I am actually the only one who knows who the entertainment is and she told me not to tell any one and I really don't want to go against my word" and with that she went off.

**vvv**

"Alright Maka everything is set and I was able to get a new piano player for you" Liz told Maka

"Will you please tell me why I'm doing this again? And also who's playing the piano for me and please tell me it's not Soul."

"Well for the first question, your doing this because I'm your friend and you love me"she said with a grin then she said "but I am sorry to say that your piano player is Soul and before you get mad at me, he's the only person I know who can play piano decently"

"Alright, I guess you have a point but Soul doesn't even know I can sing"

"That's the best of it no body knows but me well that is tell tonight when you rock everyone's socks off with your grate voice"

"Ug, I'm never drinking around you again. Because you know I will do so many stupid things when I'm drunk even just a little like I was." Maka complained

"Yes, yes I can be evil. But now you have a show to put on"

**vvv**

The band started and Soul looked at his music and started playing as well then he heard a wonderful voice over the speakers:

**You are everything I need to see  
>Smile and sunlight makes her way to me<br>Love incarnate looking into me  
>Breaths of moonlight washing over me<br>Can I show you what you are for me? **

Soul had gotten the rhythm of the song down already so he was looking around for the source of the voice and spotted it coming up the stairs

**Angel of mine, can I thank you?  
>You have saved me time and time again<br>Angel, I must confess  
>It's you that always gives me strength<br>And I don't know where I'd be without you **

Soul didn't recognize the singer at first she had a slight frame and sandy blond hair that hung loose around her shoulders and a tight fitting black dress that stopped at just above her knee then she looked up and Soul saw her big olive green eyes

**After all these years, one thing is true  
>Constant voice within my heart is you<br>You touch me, I feel I'm moving into you  
>I treasure every day I spend with you<br>All the things I am come down to you **

Soul could hardly believe his eyes. It was Maka. Maka, the _bookworm_ , _his_ roommate and _his_ mister; Maka.

**Angel of mine  
>Let me thank you<br>You have saved me time and time again  
>Angel, I must confess<br>It's you that always gives me strength  
>And I don't know where I'd be without you <strong>

Soul almost stopped playing the piano when he saw his mister walk onto the stage and look at him sheepishly the turn back to her audience of dancers.

**Back in the arms of my angel  
>Back to the peace that I so love<br>Back in the arms of my angel I can finally rest  
>Feeling you again around me<strong>

Soul had gotten over his shock of seeing her somewhat but now he was looking at her. And he was just realizing that she had matured because she actually gained a bust.

**Angel of mine  
>Let me thank you<br>You have saved me time and time and time and time again  
>Angel, I must confess<br>It's you that always gives me strength  
>And I don't know where I'd be without you <strong>

Soul knew that if he didn't start concentrating on the music he would for surely stop playing but he couldn't stop looking at Maka.

**Angel of mine  
>Can I thank you?<br>You have saved me time and time again  
>Angel, I must confess<br>It's you that always gives me strength  
>And I don't know where I'd be without you <strong>

She then walked over to where Soul was sitting and raped her arms around him and sang the last two words of the song to him:

**...without you.**

_AN:So what did you think? Was it good, bad? Made you want to kill me? Please tell me I would like to hear what you have to say. I just redid some editing so If there is something I missed please tell me._


	2. For Your Entertainment

_AN:I wasn't thinking about having a second part to this but I got a request and all day at school I was thinking about what I could do for a second part. And I went back and looked and saw I did leave it open ended. So hear is my attempt at a part 2._

When the song ended she went to center stage took a bow everyone gave he a standing ovation and clapped very loudly. Soul did clap but it was only a action his body thought right not something he was thinking about. What was on his mind was how amazing she was. And also what he was going to say when he saw her next.

"Wow who knew that Maka could sing" said a voice behind him. When he heard the voice he realized how stupid his face must have looked because he quickly switched to a more "cool" expression.

"Ya I know I've know her this long and I didn't even know" Soul said with slight surprise but emotionless all the same.

"And just amazing how symmetrical she looked in that dress"

"Only _you_ Kid would focus on that" Soul said with a smirk

"Well don't you agree with me it did look very nice on her" Soul scowled at that comment but, just shrugged simply hoping that Kid didn't see.

Kid did see the scowl that Soul gave and he couldn't help but smile at that. It had proved his theory and all he had to do now was have Liz help him get them together because that would make them the winner of the bet that was between him and Liz vs. Patti and Black Star. They had made a bet last week that he and Liz could get Soul and Maka together within the month. Kid really didn't want to lose for two reason first he didn't want to see satisfaction that Black Star would have is they lost and second he really wanted to win that 50 bucks everyone had put up on the bet.

Meanwhile back behind stage.

"You did great"

"Thanks Liz. I'm not sure I would ever do it again though..." Maka stopped because Liz wasn't meeting her eye when she spoke and she looked nervous. "Is there something your not telling me?"

"Well I sort of promised the crowd that I would have you come back on for a second song" she told me with a guilty smile. "But you don't have to I just thought you did such a good job. That you could go back" I thought about it and I realized I did do a good job.

"Fine I'll do" I told her with a smile. I could tell she was hardly able to hold her excitement because she was hopping up and down and she was squealing. I could help but laugh because she looked so funny acting like a happy school girl. "Alright, if I'm going to sing, I need to know what am I _going_ to sing?"

"Oh... Good point what do you think?"

"Well I got this crazy idea that I could sing this song I had heard on the radio last night"

"Ya sure. Let me get the band and tell all the guest that we'll only be off stage for five minuets."

"Hay everyone what did you all think was she good?" Liz asked the crowd and was answered by a very loud roar of applause "What do you think about her singing another song for you all?" and again she got a roar of applause "Alright I'll take that as a yes." Liz was beaming from ear to ear from all the excitement that was out in the crowd. "Where going to take a short break of about five minutes so don't go to far we'll be back soon" and with that Liz left the stage

It wasn't long after Liz had left than she was on again and speaking to Soul "Hay if you could could you play the keyboard this time. You can do the same as last time just adlib and go with it. It'll be fine so... please."

"Ya sure as long as I get a good explanation on all this after"

"Alright! Yes" again she was so happy Soul couldn't help but let one of his famous crooked grins cross his face

Maka again walked out on to the stage and this time they had it so that the light was an array of colors on the band. Once the lights where on for a few seconds the drums started along with the guitar and the base. Not too long later Soul found that it would be a good point to start with.

Then she started to sing:

_**So hot out of the box**_

_**Can we pick up the pace**_

_**Turn it up, heat it up**_

_**I need to be entertained**_

_**Push the limit, are you with it?**_

_**Baby don't be afraid**_

_**Imma hurt you real good baby**_

Soul was again slightly shocked by how nice her voice was. But unlike the first time he didn't stop playing the music.

_**Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say**_

_**Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display**_

It was about now when Soul stared to listen to the lyrics and realized what they where saying. And he wasn't to thrilled about it. He saw her look over at him and she got a slight smirk on her face and then. She got off of the stage, with the red light that was on her following her in the process.

_**I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed**_

_**Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name**_

She was down by the audience now and Soul was doing his best to focus on the music.

She was flirting with some of the audience and with it being mostly people she knew she was very careful to not pick people that she knew where taken. And besides all but Soul knew that she was only doing it to go with the song and to annoy Soul.

_**No escaping when I start**_

_**Once I'm in I own your heart**_

_**There's no way to ring the alarm**_

_**So hold on until it's over**_

She was doing a very good job of annoying Soul now.

_**Oh!**_

_**Do you know what you got into**_

_**Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do**_

_**'Cause it's about to get rough for you**_

_**I'm here for your entertainment**_

Now just to try and drive him crazy because she then started back up to the stage while still singing.

_**Oh!**_

_**I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**_

_**You thought an angel swept you off your feet**_

_**But I'm about to turn up the heat**_

_**I'm here for your entertainment**_

Soul still having to focus on the topic at hand witch was playing the keyboard was having a very hard time doing so.

She was now on stage and she was doing small twirls around all the other player and she was continuing to ignore Soul as she did her rounds. She was even so bold as to give the drums player a kiss. And this didn't help Soul one bit as he was trying to keep his "cool".

_**'Sall right**_

_**You'll be fine**_

_**Baby I'm in control**_

_**Take the pain**_

_**Take the pleasure**_

_**I'm the master of both**_

Maka knew all the instrument players and the drummer, Josh, was a good friend of hers and she knew that he wouldn't take the peck on the cheek to much to heart because he was a french, so just to keep it friendly she twirled around and kissed him on the other cheek.

_**Close your eyes, not your mind**_

_**Let me into your soul**_

_**I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown**_

_**No escaping when I start**_

_**Once I'm in I own your heart**_

_**There's no way to ring the alarm**_

_**So hold on 'til it's over**_

Now it was Soul's turn she was now dancing over to where he played the keyboard and still the red light that was on her followed.

_**Oh!**_

_**Do you know what you got into**_

_**Can you handle what I am about to do**_

_**'Cause it's about to get rough for you**_

_**I'm here for your entertainment**_

She now was doing her twirling around him and he could see the light that was on her change into a slight pink hew and and the light that was on him that used-to-be blue turned into the red that was on her all along.

_**Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**_

_**You thought an angel swept you off your feet**_

_**But I'm about to turn up the heat**_

_**I'm here for your entertainment**_

Soul was still playing but it was only by reflex and when he would look back on it he would be thankful for all the lessons he parents forced him to go to when he was a child.

_**Oh**_

_**Do you like what you see?**_

_**Oh**_

_**Let me entertain ya 'til you scream**_

She was next to him and he could tell she the song was almost done.

_**Oh!**_

_**Do you know what you got into**_

_**Can you handle what I am about to do**_

_**'Cause it's about to get rough for you**_

_**I'm here for your entertainment**_

She had now just raped her arms around him and he was still playing but he could feel the slight smirk start to pull at his lips as she sang the last few cords of the song.

_**Oh!**_

_**I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**_

_**You thought an angel swept you off your feet**_

_**But I'm about to turn up the heat**_

_**I'm here for your entertainment**_

When she was singing the last note of the song she took his head took his head in her hands and turned him to face her and then she kissed him. He was so shocked he didn't react tell it was too late because she had pulled away and released her arms from around him and she gracefully waked back to the middle of the stage and she took a elegant bow and then she pointed towards the light booth where Soul saw that Tsubaki was sitting in and when she saw that Maka was pointing towards her she got up and took a bow. After the clapping for Tsubaki subsided she turned to the band where she then said. "Thank you for all your applause you don't know how much it means to me. I am Maka Albarn as many of you already know and here on the base is a good friend of mine and he's name is Joey then on the guitar is non-other than our own Patti Thompson. Then over here on the drums is my friend Josh who was one of the people who convinced me to sing for you tonight. And on the keyboard and piano is my very close friend and partner Soul Eater Evans" and when they heard his name everyone started to clap even louder and he heard a few whistle.

After Maka had been ambushed with complements from many of the audience members she was able to get away to the one place she always would when at these sort of parties, the balcony. She was only out there for a few seconds when he came around.

"Hay nice job. I didn't know you could sing like that"

"Ya I don't usually sing much but on one of those nights when I went and had a girls night with Patti, Liz, and Tsubaki we had one time gone to and we had all gone to a bar just for some fun. And well I was stupid enough to get a little tipsy and Liz and I did some karaoke and Liz who was also a little tipsy heard me and was able to convince me to sing at Kid's next party. So here we are." she gave a slight nervous laugh. "Hay you did grate on the piano and the keyboard tonight. Thanks, and I'm sorry that Liz pushed you into this"

"Oh it's no problem. I was having fun most of the time. And Liz didn't push me I had half thought you had a date and where going to ditch me any way so I thought why not. I was so shocked when I saw you on that stage" Soul said with a grin.

"Ya sorry I didn't tell you I had just thought you would laugh at me so I figured you could just wait like everyone else" she was give a sheepish smile now.

"So... About that ending of your too songs" Soul began "What was up with that?"

"Well the first one was my hint to you as you are so blind and plus it was also a part of a think Liz and I had going it was that she could get Kid to kiss her before I would kiss you. We had about fifty bucks riding on it each."

"Wait. Wait. What?" Soul said with surprise "Are you trying to ell me that Liz likes Kid?"

"Ya I thought you knew. But anyway she didn't win 'cause well she was planing to do it yesterday but well it turned out that they had a mission so she didn't get a chance because when they got back they had to get some sleep and set up for the party" and then in the second song I didn't think I was being blunt enough with my feelings about you so I figured that you would appose a small bit of thanks for you playing the piano" even in the little light he could see how red Maka got at that moment.

"Hay Maka" Soul said she looked at him and no sooner had she than had he crushed his lips to her and they shared a kiss.

**A/N: there its done :D I hope you enjoyed it because I am in the middle of school and I have just finished if you want more to it "PM" me if you want to make more for your self then go and post it but tell me I like to read. So thanks for reading/**


	3. Truly Madly Deeply

**A/N: Hay its me again I figured that I would do a short third part because in the previous chapter I got really off track. So in this one I think that I will try to wrap it up but I don't know quite yet so this may or may not be the last of "Angel of Mine". Sorry to say that in this Chapter I got even more OOC than I have ever done. I guess I was feeling sentimental. Enjoy :D.**

Back inside

"Hay Liz, have you since Maka or Soul around? Because I saw Maka not too long ago and now I can't find her. I really wanted to congratulate her"

"Oh I saw Maka go out for some air about five minuets ago and not long after I saw Soul go out with her. So Tsubaki, I wouldn't worry too much but I would like it if you would wait for those too to come back in because if you went out there right now I don't think they would be too happy."

"Oh." Gasped Tsubaki "Is there something that you know that I don't because it's not like Maka to go out for a while. I know that Soul dose a lot but not Maka she likes to be in with the rest of the people"

"Well you see Tsubaki..."Liz started with a blush "Maka and I had a bet you see. And it said that I would be able to get Kid to kiss me before she would ever kiss Soul. And on stage, as you can see she sort of won. Not to mention that Soul had a few questions for her so he went out there to talk to her, but that is as far as I am able to assume. So don't worry too much Tsubaki they'll be back in, in a few."

"Oh." Was all Tsubaki was able to say as she was blushing so much. With that Liz had gone off to talk to the rest of her party-goers

"TSUBAKI COME AND DANCE WITH YOUR GOD" It was the one and only Black Star. Tsubaki gave a slight not and went over to him. At that point they where playing simple slow music, and it just happened to be one of her favorite songs it was Truly Madly Deeply By Savage Garden (1). So as she walked over to where Black Star stood she was humming to it.

When she got to Black Star she smiled at him. He had grown a lot taller from when they where kids because he was a whole head taller than her. She felt his hands gently slid themselves so that they where sitting nicely on her waist.

"Hay Black Star" Tsubaki said with a slight smile on her face along with a small bit of blush. Sure she and Black Star where partners and all but they hadn't ever actually ever danced together, and she was getting a bit nervous with how close they where.

"Hay Tsubaki" Black Star said with the same smile she had "Are-Are you having fun tonight?" Tsubaki was caught slightly off guard. Black Star was acting really weird. First he asked her to dance and now he was making small talk.

Needless to say Tsubaki was cot so off guard that she tripped on her own feet, and feel right into Black Star where he cot her with not problem.

"I'm sorry Black Star I didn't mean to trip like that. It's just that I wasn't expecting that sort of a question to come from you" she said and then she realized how rude that sounded and tried to fix it. "Oh I didn't mean it that way. You...I...um...Oh I'm sorry Black Star" and that's when she heard it she heard him starting to laugh, and as the seconds ticked by he seemed to loose more and more control on his laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry Tsubaki" he said between laughs "It's just that you get so flustered sometimes. And its time like these that I love you the most" and that was when he stopped laughing. It took Tsubaki a few seconds to realize why he now looked so flustered. When she was able to figure it out she bushed furiously.

"Tsubaki... I know that you...um...deserve some one a lot better than me but, I want to "_Be everything that you need_" I heard you listing to this a lot so I sort of requested it before I asked you to dance and what I'm trying to say is will you be my Girlfriend?"

At first Tsubaki didn't know what to say but after a few seconds she said "Of cores I'll be your girlfriend Black Star" and with that she kissed him.

"Hay you too lets not make a scene" said a sarcastic voice behind the two love birds.

"Hay Soul did you hear that this god was able to get his girl?" Black Star said with a wide grin. Soul and Maka had just come back in because it was starting to get cold outside. Soul now had his hand placed lightly on Maka's waist and Maka had her's on his waits, as well.

"Hay did you hear that I was able to get the girl before the almighty_ Black__Star_?" Soul said with a smirk.

"WHAT?" Black Star exclaimed "Do you dare challenge a god as grate as me?"

"And what if I am?"

"Oh please you too will you give it a rest?" Maka jumped in "This is a party not a who's the coolest god contest"

"Ya come on lets go and have some fun" said a light voice behind time all "Liz and Paddi did so much work to help me make this the most symmetrical party ever. They even where able to do it after that hard mission."

"Oh hay, Kid. Ya you three did an amazing job setting up this party. It is a huge hit with everyone I think. Or at-least I'm having a grate time"

"That's good to hear, Maka. Oh I didn't get a chance to say how amazing you where up on stage"

"Thanks Kid" Maka blushed slightly

"Hay Kid have you scene Liz n' Patti any where I wanted to talk to Liz and tell Patti that she rocked on that guitar"

"Oh they're over there next to the big crowd"

"Kay, thanks Kid" With that him and Maka went over to where they could see Liz and Patti playing cards. When they got over to them they saw that not only was it cards but it was cards with a twist. For every hand you lost not only did you loose your money but you also had to take a shot of what looked like tequila.

"Hay Liz can I talk to you?" Soul asked.

"Sorry Soul I would love to, but I have a lot running on this game so I can't loose"

"Hay Liz it's fine I can take over for you" Maka said.

"You sure? I know your good but so are these guys"

"No you and Soul go talk I'll take over for you you just have to give me a fourth of the winnings" Maka said with a sly look. Soul gave her a curious look but decided he could ask her latter.

"Alright lets go Liz" Soul said coolly. They walked away from the table and towards the back where not many people where. When they got to the back Soul turned around and said "Thank you"

Liz was not expecting this. She had anticipated some sort of shouting or him to be at least a little angry with her so she questioned him "For what?"

"For a few things. First making that stupid bet with Maka, and trying to set me up with her when you had me play the piano" he told her with a sly grin on his face.

"Your welcome I guess, but I doubt that you needed my help to get Maka. She has been crazy for you for like ever."

"Is that right then since I'm sure you weren't so-posed to tell me that I should tell u a secret, right? Well how about this? Kid is fancy's you more than he likes his symmetry sometimes, but you can't ever tell him I said that" He gave her one last smirk, because he looked very stunned, and let to go and find Maka. When he got back to the table he found that there was a very large crowd surrounding it. He was able to push his way threw and when he found his way to the actual table he saw that Maka's winnings had grown to at least double the last size when he left and also that her glass didn't seem to have been touched. At that moment he wanted to wrap his arms around her and give her a big kiss but he decided that that would cause too many complications for everyone. So Soul leaned on the table and watched as Maka played every person who tried to play her like a petty fool.

When Soul finally looked at his watch and it read:

23:32

He tapped on Maka's arm and told her the time and he saw as her eyes grew slightly larger. "Sorry boys but this is going to be my last round" Maka said with a grin. All the people who where watching all groaned and Soul could see the relief on the guys' faces as they then knew that they would soon be able to win something.

When the round ended Soul and Maka grabbed all her winnings and went to find Liz. When they did she was with Kid and when they saw all of Maka's winnings the about fell over. "Hay guys" Maka smiled "I guess I got a little out of hand but here you asked me to play and I wasn't about to loose so here I already took out my share. It was an even number too I always made sure there was an even amount on the table just for you Kid" She gave Liz a sly smile and then give her her money.

With that Maka and Soul went around and said goodbye to their friends and left for home. Soul hadn't driven his bike to the party figuring that it wasn't too far from their apartment, and he was sort of glad that he had the time to ask Maka some questions he had from the party that had gone unanswered.

"Hay Maka where did you learn to play cards like that?"

"Well when we had girls nights that weren't orientated around shopping we would sometimes go to clubs and bars and sometimes the bars had card nights and so after Liz tough me how to play. I played on my own and after some time I got pretty go at it. Liz hasn't beaten me since a week after I had learned." she looked so smug that it was almost cute, thought Soul.

"Wow, well I guess that's another thing I have learned about you tonight" he said with a smirk. They continued to walk in silence for a few seconds before he asked almost hesitantly "So how much did you win, tonight"

"About two and a half in cash plus a gold ring"

"What? A gold ring? Let me see that." he said as she handed him a gold ring that looked like would fit him if he wore rings like these. "What are you going to do with it?" he asked

"Well I was going to ask you if you wanted it because I can take it in to be sized so that it fits your hand." she said with a shrug.

"Oh, cool. But out of curiosity what where you going to do with it if I didn't want it?"

"Well then I would just find a small box and put it in it because I would never ware this thing even if I got it sized it's odiously for a man. And it's also not my style, you know."

"One last thing. What are we exactly, because I'm confused. Are we still partners or something more?"

"Oh" Said Maka "I guess I hadn't given it much thought. I had just figured that we where an item because, well" she paused trying to think of the right words "We sort of kissed in front of one another and plus I told you my feelings about you, and that you kissed me back" even in the dim light of the street lamps Soul could see the blood rise to her cheeks.

"Alright, I was just checking." They where almost to the apartment by then so it was only a short time of silence. When the got inside Soul looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight. Soul turned back to ask Maka what she wanted to to for the rest of the night and before he knew it there lips where locked together for the third time that night.

Maka pulled way first and said "Goodnight" she was about to turn away to go get ready for bed but Soul grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a second make-out session. This time he pulled away gasping for breath. They leaned their forehead's together and Soul heard Maka whisper "I love you" and Soul who was all for a cool way to respond said "I know". (2)

**A/N: There is the third chapter. I have to thank a few people that I didn't thank before. First I have to thank my new found friend Monzepelmoon, she has given me the encouragement to continue this story if it wasn't for her I would have never put up a second or third chapter. A second to a person call****ed ****haruko yamashita**** she has pointed out to me the fact that I sort of was given the idea to wright like this so thank you (BTW u should really read their stories they are very good). I am sort of thinking of putting up a fourth part that takes place later.**

**I was thinking that I hadn't put in anyone other than Soul and Maka and wanted to skip an awkward description on a make-out session that I have never had so I did this and looked up good slow dance songs an I found this one that I loved as a kid**

**This is form two thing ti was first from the movies of _Star Wars_ (my dad loves those). And the second is from the Mortal Instrument series it was said by Simon in the second book I think.**

**Again I thank all of you who have been reading this. If you want me to make a fourth chapter you have to try and give me an idea on what should b in it. Thanks.**

**-Tec**


	4. Daughters

_A/N: I'm back I was able to get some feedback (thank you Moon-Chan :D ). we are back where we where...sort of. I do apologize but this will get to be quite OC sorry._

**One Year Later**

"Are you sure you want to do this Maka"

"I'm sure, don't forget I do love him"

"But Maka that dumb octopus head is going to take me away from you"

"Don't worry, Papa, Soul can't take you way what you never had entirely to begin with"

"But Maka..." and with that he was balling like a small child.

"Come on Papa. Grow up. Your going to to ruin my dress with your tears."

"Papa is sorry but he loves you so much."

"I know Papa" with that Maka kissed him on the cheek. Not seconds after their little exchange they heard the organ start to play. "Alright Papa. Its time to watch me grow up". Spirit wiped his tears on his sleeve and sniffled for the last time. And nodded.

Soul was standing at the front of the church and was felling as uncomfortable as ever as he waited for his wife to be to come down. While he stood there idly he looked around and realized that that this was the same church that they had crashed into when chasing the would be kishen Rasputin. He smiled at the memory because that was one of the events that had lead up to the kishen rise and not long after their started dating and to now.

What brought him form his reminiscence was the loud sound of an organ playing the "Bridal Chorus". When he looked up he saw Maka. Maka with her dumb ass father on her right arm. It almost surprised Soul on how mature he looked as he held his daughter's arm.

Soul had a hard time focusing on anything but Maka because she looked stunning. She had a long white dress that flowed almost like water. It had a heart shaped bodice that really brought out the bust that Maka had developed scenic they where sixteen. The sleeves went half way down her arms and on the dress there where little speckled beads all glimmered in the evening light. Her hair that she usually keep in childish pigtails we now partly swept up to the back of her head.

She had showed him the hair peace months before and the hair clip was divine. It had both emeralds and rubies studded in it with just a few sapphires to balance it. It was worth a fortune but it turned out that it was an old family heirloom that just happened to go with how Maka felt.

She walked so painfully slow. All Soul wanted was to hold onto her hand and keep her safe, but then we remembered his surroundings and calmed, the he gave his trademark grin. When she was up to him, he could see the slight smile on her lips and he just wanted to kiss her right there but he knew eh couldn't because he had to first exchange their vows. Vows that they had most all done for years now. Like "hold" in sickness and in health, they had been protecting each other since they where like twelve. They have always comforted each other when ever it was needed. And they have had a sort of "love" for a_ very_ long time.

After they ceremony and all the thinking of people who congratulated them. They went and danced, they danced to some song that Soul liked but didn't compose and scene he wasn't aloud to have a jazz song he chose a nice classical song it was "Lux Aeterna" by Clint Mansell. He figured that it was sort of fitting because it remained him and Maka of a story because it has a soft and slow beginning and then a nice climax and a beautiful finish, and it was nice to think that that was going to be just like their life together.

The song ended and they where allowed to dance a few more times tell Soul's mother and Spirit decide that it was time they let they parent child dancing begin, and first up was the father daughter dance.

They got on the dance floor and started and so did the music it was "Daughters" by John Mayer.

"Hay papa thanks for coming"

"Of cores Maka you know that your Papa will always be there for you" he said with a smile.

"I know and thank you" she said she she danced with her father.

"Oh Maka you know that I love you so much and it was so hard when he came to me."

"What? Who cam to you?"

"Oh he didn't tell you? He did it just before he asked you to marry him" she looked so confused "Maka, Soul came to me and asked for my blessing" she gasped

_**Eight Months Ago**_

"_Alright Soul you can do this"_ Soul thought to himself as he stood outside the death room. He hadn't been here for some time he had either been on a mission or with Maka he just hadn't needed to come because Lord Death had just called him or something to tell him about all his Death Scythe missions. Now that he thought about it the last time he was here was about six months ago.

He walked up to the door and knocked and it swung open to his touch. He walked in and almost went to the mirror that Lord Death usually used but was instead greeted by the person he came her to talk to. Spirit Albarn.

"What do you want you octopus head?"

"I want to talk to you. Can you spare a few moments of your time?"

He looked over at the mirror and back at Soul "Ya I guess but I can't be gone too long."

"I don't think it will take all that long." the walked up to the roof of the school and when they go there Spirit looked at Soul.

"Sir I would like to ask you a very important favor" Spirit looked at him with a skeptic look for a few reasons. One Soul his equal, a Death Scythe, just called him 'Sir' and second favors usually interlard money and that wasn't something Spirit was willing to give to Soul.

"Alright but don't think that I will say yes."

"Yes sir. I wanted to ask you for your blessing." Soul said calmly

"You wanted what?" Spirit asked in surprise

"I want your blessing for me to ask your daughter, Maka Marie Albarn, for her hand in marriage" Spirit didn't know what to say he only was able to look at him in surprise. "I know that I don't have the best track record in your eyes but please from one man to another can I have your blessing?"

"If you break her heart I promise I'll break you." Spirit said in a tone that _did not_ suet him. His tone had a sort of gruff authority that was almost scary.

**Present**

_**Fathers, be good to your daughters**_

_**Daughters will love like you do**_

_**Girls become lovers who turn into mothers**_

_**So mothers, be good to your daughters too (1)**_

"Oh Papa thank you" Maka said as she kiss her father on the cheek. With that the song ended and she went back over to Soul and kissed him on the lips with such passion, that it almost pained Soul to have her pull away so quickly.

"What was that for?" he asked her.

"For being the best _husband_any women could ask for" she said "And for being a man and asking my father for his blessing" she then laughed as as I gave a nervous laugh.

"He told you about that, hum?"

"Ya and I think it was the sweetest think I have ever heard him say about you."

"What did he say exactly?"

"That he has faith in you to never let me fall" she said with a grin and kissed him again.

_Ha ha ha. I have finished. Again I am stuck on a next part if there is going to be one you have to tell me alright because I need **ideas**. Take this as a late Valentine's gift I guess. Sorry this is about as sappy as I can get._

_(1) I just had to have my fave lyrics form the song in this._

_-Tec_


	5. Hospital Flowers

_A/n: before I go to them having kids I wanted to do this 'cause it is an amazing song and I love it. I was listing to it and thought "that would be nice for a fourth chapter" so here it is._

Soul new that ever couple would have their quarrels but he didn't think it would turn out like this.

"No just leave me alone" she said as she walked out the door. Soul hadn't meant to be hurtful he just didn't want her to go on the over seas trip.

Lord Death had given her the opportunity to go to France for a mission. But it was for a whole year and they had only gotten married six months ago.

**One Hour ago**

"Soul I'm home." She had just gotten home from visiting Lord Death. "Hay Soul I have something to tell you" she was in the kitchen now and was putting down her long trench coat that she insisted she would always have.

"Alright give me a sec." Soul was had been sitting on the couch watching TV. So he shut off the TV and went to the kitchen where Maka was standing there fiddling with the bottom of her shirt like she always did when she was nervous. "Whats wrong Maka?"

"Lord Death just gave me the option to take a mission" she said.

"Oh that's great Maka."Soul said excitedly "What is the mission?"

"To investigate some missing person reports, some murder cases, and a witch siting" She said nervously

"Maka what's wrong?"

"The mission is in France" she blurted out. Soul just stood there dumbfounded for a second "Soul what's wrong?"

"Well you weren't planning to accept it where you?"

"Well to tell the truth I was"

"YOU WHAT? YOU WANT TO TAKE A MISSION HALF WAY ACROSS THE WORLD!"

"I'm sorry Soul I knew you would act like this and that was why I asked Lord Death to give me a few days to think about it."

"NO, JUST NO. YOU CAN'T GO!" Soul yelled

"Who are you to tell me who I can and can't do?" she yelled but not half as loud as Soul

"I AM YOUR HUSBAND. THAT IS WHO I AM AND I SAY NO" Soul yelled.

"I don't have to deal with this I'm going for a walk" she said as she grabbed her coat again.

"No wait Maka don't go"

"No just leave me alone" With that Soul made a mad dash to try and get her before something happened.

_***Screech* **_

"NO MAKA!"

**I survived A dreadful accident  
>In the car crash of the century<br>My shattered hopes**

She hadn't woken up since the accident. To Soul it had been all in slow motion.

"_Soul just go away."_

"_No we need to talk and you know it"_

"_But Soul I _really_ don't want to talk to you" as she said these words she was crossing the road and being as mad as she was she didn't take the procession of looking she just marched out and half way across she turned around to yell at Soul again. But when she was turning she was it was a driver and she could tell that he was not in any condition to drive because he wasn't slowing down and he had a slightly dazed look. _

_As it turn out, when your about to be hit with a car life slows down so you can see ever second before it happens._

**Collapsed on cold cement**

_It hurt but Maka didn't really care she knew that she was on the verge of dieing. She felt hands on her. These hands where holding her. She tried to focus so she could figure out who was holding her. Then she felt them. They where warm, and wet, and continuously falling on her face. Not only that but she was able to open her eyes and when she opened them she saw a sight she thought she would never see._

_It was Soul, and he was crying. It wasn't a few tears it was a full out sob because she could feel his body shaking. In the distance she could hear the sound of sirens. Then she blacked out._

**But in the back of the ambulance  
>I never felt so content<strong>

_she woke up again and this time she didn't feel any pain, but she could still feel Soul's hand in her's. It made her feel so happy and comfortable to knew he was there. She could hear some people talking but was having a hard time hearing. Then she blacked out again._

**A high-speed collision gave a new sense of sight  
>To me<br>And now my vision can render the scene  
>A blurry image of wreckage and roadside debris<br>Happiness returned to me  
>Through a grave emergency<strong>

It had been three days since the accident and she was still in a coma. Soul hadn't left her side since they let her out of surgery.

Now Soul knew how Maka felt when ever he got hurt. He felt lost, not the normal lost as he did ever time she left, but the sort of lost like a part of him was missing because you where left useless.

**Da da da da  
><strong>**Da da da da  
>Da da da da<br>Da da da da**

I tossed and turned  
>In sterile apathy<p>

Soul felt so awkward sometimes do to the fact that she would sometimes turn in her sleep and every time she did he was on his feet looking to see if she was finally waking up.

**Until the violets  
>Arrived for "me"<br>The bouquet burst  
>And blossoms filled the room<br>And the place got smaller as they grew taller  
>And taught me to bloom<strong>

As time went on the room was filled with flower from everyone. Even Black Star sent some, granted they where blue cypress vines but the thought was there. Just so she didn't have to send a card with her name Tsubaki sent in some camellias. Liz and Patti sent in some very colorful daisies and Kid sent in eight symmetrical lilies.

Their sent filled the room and sometimes it was almost too much for him to handle but he never left, in fear to miss her waking up. The amount of flowers in the room was getting to be absurd but Soul never said anything because the nurses where kind enough to get rid of them when they died, so then Soul wouldn't have to deal with them.

**A high-speed collision gave a new sense of sight  
>To me<br>And now my vision can render the scene  
>A blurry image of wreckage and roadside debris<br>Happiness returned to me  
>Through a grave emergency<strong>

It's been three weeks and Soul was thinking he would go made if she didn't wake up soon. He didn't even realized how dependent he had become of Maka. Sure they had lived together long before they had gotten married but back then they had both done their own thing. The only thing they had depended on was fighting and food.

**The curtains decayed  
>The daylight poured in<br>I was never afraid  
>Of the darkness again<strong>

It was officially one month, and Soul was asleep. There was a rustling in the bed next to the unconscious albino. She opened her eyes but then quickly closed them, the light was so bright due to the afternoon sun. She slowly tied to open her eyes again and this time she was able to open them without too much more trouble. It was nice to be able to see again for the darkness of the past month had been getting tiring.

**My burns were third-degree  
>But I'd been set free<br>'Cause grace had finally found its way  
>To me<strong>

She looked around and when she saw the sleeping man next to her she smiled. She smiled for the first time since what felt like forever for her. She then tried to get up but that was when she felt the sharp pain. She looked down at her arms and saw that there where healing burns and many bandages on her arms. Not only that but she could feel that some of her body had been covered but where now healed and it was amazing to have the felling in her limbs that felt like she was free.

**A high-speed collision gave a new sense of sight  
>To me<br>And now my vision can render the scene  
>A blurry image of wreckage and roadside debris<strong>

She looked around and as she did she had flashes of the accident fly threw her head. When they did she immediately had her hands fly to her head to try and stop the images. The flash of motion was able to wake Soul and when he saw that she was awake he all but flew from his chair to give her a nice warm hug.

**Happiness returned to me  
>Happiness returned to me<strong>

Soul was so happy to see that she was okay and awake. After he pulled away he just beamed a bright smile at Maka, and she smiled back.

Just to make the moment sweeter she pulled him in and gave him a kiss. It was a kiss like the had never shared. It was filled to the brim with emotion for both of them was so happy to see the other and so sorry on what happened to cause this.

**Happiness returned to me  
>Through a grave emergency<strong>

It had been about two weeks and Maka was now allowed to leave the hospital. As the left they walked out hand in hand, just like they did when they where younger.

**Da da da da  
><strong>**Da da da da  
>Da da da da<br>Da da da da  
>(Through a grave emergency)<br>Da da da da  
>Da da da da<strong>

"Hay Maka?" they where almost home, where Soul had all their friend waiting for them to welcome Maka back home.

"Ya Soul?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Soul"

**Happiness returned to me  
>Through a grave emergency<strong>


	6. I'm Gonna Fly

**Wow its been so long since I've last posted, Wow. Here as promised is a chapter about Maka and Soul's little baby. (the name is from someone else's story but I forgot who)**

"She's up again. And I checked on her last time" Soul groaned as the crying in the next room continued. He turned on his side and saw that his alarm clock said 4 AM and he and Maka had planed to be up at 6 because Kid and Liz had their son's first birthday but they also had to celebrate Black Star's birthday to celebrate. So they all decided that they would just combine the two birthdays and celebrate at the park.

Maka slowly got up and went to the hall and entered her daughter's room and looked at her in her crib. Her face was all scrunched up and she had small tears on her face, but when she saw Maka she opened her eyes wide and reached up to her. Her little hands trying with all they're might to reach her as they opened and closed.

Maka smiled down her. She had her little Pj's on and she looked so cute because the pajamas had small scythes on them, it had been a gift from her mother when she first had her.

Maka reached down and grabbed her daughter. This was the second time that she had cried tonight and she couldn't figure out why she was crying, because they had tried to feed her and she wasn't hungry and her diaper was clean so there wasn't a reason to have her crying. Maka went over to the small rocking chair that they had in their make-shift baby's room.

It was considered a make-shift-baby's room because it hadn't been painted yet and they where planing on moving soon so they didn't bother moving Soul's piano or Maka's guitars.

She had been sitting with Angela for about ten minutes before she got the idea. Soul and her had done it before but that was way before they had Angela.

It was one of those late nights when neither of them could sleep so they had come into their music room, now Angela's room, and Soul had played a tune on the piano and she had hummed a melody and not long after he stopped playing and she stopped humming because they had both fallen asleep.

She put Angela down in her crib but didn't put the bar down she that Angela could still hear her. She went over to the corner where she keep her favorite guitar. She strummed it a few times to make sure it was in tune and she adjusted it a few times before she stated to play

_One day, the whole world looks like an open page__  
><em>_and you've been dancing as fast as you can with that smile on your face__  
><em>_and then the earth and the sky they open together__  
><em>_and carry me away as light as a feather__  
><em>_chase the clouds from the ground__  
><em>_in the big blue sky don't wanna watch it all go by_

Soul sat in his bed for a while but after he heard her sing he got up.

It had been so long since he had heard her sing, and it was as beautiful as ever.

_so I'm gonna fly__  
><em>_higher then i ever could__  
><em>_feel the wind blow through my hair__  
><em>_feel the sun dance with the moon_

Soul snuck into the hall and went to stand by the door. So that he could hear her better. She had her back turned to him so she couldn't know that he was there.

___and my feet cant stay on the ground any longer__  
><em>_with every leap of faith I feel a little stronger__  
><em>_wanna swing from a star in the big blue sky__  
><em>_don't wanna watch it all go by so I'm gonna fly_

After that verse had gone he couldn't stand it because he saw little Angela looking curiously at Maka. So he went around Maka and over to Angela's crib. When she saw him she smiled.

He looked over again and he saw that Maka's soul had opened up and she was hovering about the wood flore.

___gonna see for myself what it looks like from up there__  
><em>_taste the stardust in my mouth chase the clouds until they disappear_

He picked up his little girl and spun her around and she just smiled and make a loud giggle. But to Soul's surprise Maka didn't open her eyes she just smiled and continued to play and sing.

Soul knew better than anyone what it was like to get caught up in your music but usually something like a child's giggling would snap him out of it. As he looked at Maka she just looked so happy, even if she was a foot off the ground.

___and my feet cant stay on the ground any longer__  
><em>_with every leap of faith I feel a little stronger__  
><em>_wanna swing from a star in the big blue sky__  
><em>_don't wanna watch it all go by__  
><em>_so I'm gonna fly... fly... fly.. fly...__  
><em>_higher than ever i ever could__  
>I'm<em>_ gonna fly__  
><em>_I'm gonna fly_

As the song game to an end she opened her eyes and smiled even brighter at her husband and daughter as they where dancing around the room. She went and put her guitar down and as the two came to a stop she wrapped her arms around them both.

Soul leaned slightly into his wife and as he looked down at Angela, he found that she had fallen asleep. He felt Maka release them so he moved and put Angela down in her crib. Then he turned to Maka and kissed her.

The kiss spoke more than just feelings or words, but then again when Soul kissed her he always felt this way. He felt like he was flying, and as he broke the kiss and looked down he saw that he was. He hadn't noticed but his and Maka's souls had resonated so that they where now about two feet off the ground.

"You know" Maka said "I knew that you would get out of bed and I also knew that you where there. That was why I was smiling" after she said this she kissed him on the cheek and slowly put them back to the floor.

Once they both had both of their feet placed on the ground, they went to Angela's crib and kissed her goodnight.

"It's been so long since I've heard you sing" Soul said

"And...? What did you think?"

"Better than ever" he said with a smile, and a kiss. After he broke the kiss he looked at her in the eyes and said "We have about an hour and a half to either sleep or just 'lye' in bed". After he said this he gave one of his famous evil grins.

She said with a smile just as mischievous"lets try the latter, shall we?".

**I have missed you all and I have finally finished it and to be honest this one goes to my baby sister she's 10 and is a huge help with having me wright. So if you wanted this thank my sister Ariel.**


	7. Rugs From Me to You

**This was written at the same time as the next chapter but this comes before so why not. It was a request from my sister. I may add a third one but today is my 6 month w/ my wonder boyfriend and I'm on a stupid family vacation.**

"Daddy do we have to go to Grandma and Grandpa Evans' house?" Angela said, she was just like her mother but she acted just like her father, she had the ash blond hair and pine green eyes but the teeth were what really showed her lineage she was now four and she was a natural on the piano.

"Because we haven't seen them in a long time and they want your mom and I to do a small concert at the local children benefit fair"

"Oh dose that mean I can watch you and mommy sing" little Damon said. Damon was a lot like his father he had the same untamed white hair and the scarlet eyes but he had his mother's love for reading even though he was only two.

The family of four were on their way to the Evans' Manor, to allow Soul's parent's to see they're grand kids, son and daughter-in-law. It wasn't the kid's favorite thing to do, it was a three hour drive to the manor and Angela always complained that she would get lost in the house.

"Don't worry you two we're almost there" Maka said to her bored children. As she said this the manor's drive way came into view, and the children cheered in excitement of being able to get out of the car and run around and see their grandparents.

When they reached the door they were greeted by the maid Gretchen, she was a pretty women despite her age. She had curly red hair and oak green eyes, she had been working for the Evans' family for almost two generations. "Soul" the old women squealed as she hugged him "I haven't seen you for so long, I'm sorry I wasn't able to go to any of the birthday parties or anything but I always have a hard time getting time off and when I do nothing gets done".

"Gretchen! Who's here?" yelled a voice from somewhere inside the house.

"It's Soul and his family" Gretchen yelled up the stairs. After she yelled that they heard that they then heard a loud sound that sounded like some one running down the stairs. The sound stopped then Mrs. Evans ran to great the family. When she was finally down she ran and almost made Soul topple over from the sheer force from her hug.

"Soul! Maka" its been so long she said with a smile "Oh and Angela you've grown up on me! Oh, and little Damon" Mrs. Helena Rose Evens was a pretty women, even without considering her age, she had long white hair and red eyes just like both her sons. She was fairly thin but in a fairly healthy way.

"Who's here dear?" said a man from further inside the large house.

"Oh, honey" Mrs. Evens yelled "It's Soul and his family"

"Did someone say that Soul was here?" another male voice said from up stairs. Again the sound of someone running down the stairs could be heard. Who was saw next was surprising to Soul. It was non other than Wes Rupert Evens, he looked as groomed as ever, with his custom tailored suit and his long white hair combed to perfection. Wes was a violinist who was very average compared to what Soul and his family were used to. "Hay little brother, long time no see" Wes said with a grin "And with the lovely Maka I see." he polity kissed Maka's hand, then turned to Angela and Damon "and look at you too you've gotten so big since I last saw you Angela how old are you now?"

"I'm four, Uncle Wes" Angela said with a smile.

"Wow your a big girl now. And who is this?" Wes said looking at Damon who was sitting in his mother's arms.

"Can you tell your uncle your name" Maka asked Damon. He just shook his head, Maka laughed and said to Wes "This is Damon he's just turned two."

Mrs. Even's turned to Gretchen "Why don't you go set up a snack for everyone on the patio out back so we can all sit out there and catch up before the benefit" and with that Gretchen left. "Okay why don't we all go to the patio and talk because it's not entirely proper to talk on the door step. She then ushered the family into the house and lead them to the back patio. "I'll be right back, I have to get and get Rupert."

They took their seats on the patio, they didn't talk much. Mostly because Soul and Wes didn't get along so well but when Mrs. Evens got back she had a man with her he was a larger man, but he wasn't fat he had large brod shoulders, and blue eyes that even the clear ocean couldn't compare to, along with his back as night hair he was fairly intimidating if you didn't know him. But when he smiled he could make any child smile with him. "Hello" he greeted " Soul, son, its nice to see you again and thank you for bringing your family." Mr. Rupert Troy Evens, also know as Rupert Jazz, said formally. Then he smiled, "I'm sorry that I sound so formal but I am a business man after all" he laughed. He then turned to Angela and Damon who had been playing seconds before "Look at you two, you've gotten so big"

Angela looked nervous for a second but then smiled and said "Grandpa Evens, I missed you" she told him with a big hug.

Little Damon who hadn't seen Mr. Evens for some time just looked at him it wasn't until Maka said "Damon where are your manors hug your grandfather, he won't hurt you" with that Damon walked up to his grandfather and gave him as big a hug a two year old can give.

After the initial awkward moments the rest of the morning went smoothly. And the benefit wasn't until about three.

**2:45**

It was almost time for the show, and the event was booming, it would seem that some foreign people had come to see the famous couple sing sing.

"Ready?"Maka asked Soul as they went onto the stage, the first song Maka wouldn't be singing it was just Soul. They had it all planned out, first they would sing the song that would go out for a laugh, then play a few of they're kids favorites.

"As ready as I can be" Soul said with a cool grin. And with that they went out onto the stage. "Alright" Soul said into the mic "I'm Soul and that's my lovely wife Maka on the key board, and we're Resonance"

_To pay or not to pay that is the question_

_It refused to stay, as it all turned gray_

_Oh, William Shakespeare's receding hair_

The crowd was a good one today there were lots of kids and many many parents, as Soul sang he could see them jumping up and down.

_Please excuse the pun_

_It's hair today, gone tomorrow_

_So be thankful for what precious locks you have_

He heard many of the parents laugh as the lyrics as the children just danced to the rhythm.

_To pay or not to pay that is the question_

_And by the way I just gotta say_

_Thank the Lord, I'm not going bald_

Soul saw some of the men feel the the tops of they're heads as they had thinning hair or were bald. Soul just smiled and looked back at Maka who was smiling and even laughing at some points

_And if I may quip_

_My curls and I are just like heaven_

_'Cause rest assured, there'll be no parting there_

_But should my head get bare_

_Like Friar Tuck or heart chased a swallow_

_It makes me smile 'cause I know just what I'd do_

Soul was grinning, not his signature smirk he was really grinning from ear to ear. It was because of all the funny children running around and dancing with the music, along with their parents who were amazing enough to dance along.

_Yeah, if I had more wigs than I knew what to do with_

_I'd open a second hand store_

_And if you ever went bald, you'd recall it_

_'Cause I'd cleverly call it, 'Rugs From Me To You'_

And at the end the band too a bow then Soul pointed to them individually. First their drummer, he was one of the local students at the DWMA who wanted a part time job and could play the drums, second was they're guitarist who was again a DWMA student and last he pointed to Maka who then waved on they're two kids, Angela and Damon who ran to her and then to Soul and took the second bow with everyone else.

The event was a good turn out even if the tickets for the show were only about five dollars a person, but then again it was all standing no seating. They raised a lot of money which was going to split up for orphanages in the state.

**And that's the last of that chapter I have one more after this but remember that one was written before this one. But its a sequence thing.**


	8. Love Today

**Long time no type/read I've missed you all and I've been so busy 'cause I've been spending most my days with my boyfriend who I'm celebrating my 6th months with. This one is about Angela again but this time she's a bit older.**

_Doom, da da-di da-di, doom, da da-di da-di_

"Hay mom I'm going out with Erick"

"Where are you two going?"

"Oh just to some karaoke club with a few of our friends"

"Okay you know your cerfue of midnight"

"Okay thanks mom" Angela said, and with a hug form her mom she was off. Angela had grown up very nice and looked very much like here mother, but she still had her father's attitude and teeth. Tonight was a particular special night she was officially 16 and was going to the 16+ karaoke club that was new in Death City. But not only that but it was her and Erick's 6 month anniversary together.

It was going to be the best night ever, not that it wasn't amazing already. For her birthday her parents had gotten her a black Kawasaki and two black helmets that had pictures of scythes and and death skulls. Because as it were, Angela was both a weapon and mister but she preferred to be the mister when she and Erick fought. Erick was a hazel eyed boy with blond curly hair, he was able to change his form between a scythe and various other blades.

She she picked up Erick at his house at seven, and was able to make it to the club by about 7:30. They had planed on meeting up at the club at eight, but as it would seem that everyone wanted to get there early too so when they got there they saw all their friends.

Marie was the first one to great them she had her mother's sort blond hair, her parents where Hiro and Patty. As Angela's mother Maka always said "It's amazing how much Hiro changed so he could get a girl, he used to be a real.." Maka never was one to finish that statement in front of Angela or her brother Damon. Then right behind her was her boyfriend Simon he was a boy from school was a year a head of her. He was a nice boy who had dark hair and bright blue eyes.

Next was Sky Star she was a ninja weapon like her mother and had a good temper when, but when she lost it anyone in a mile radius would know to run. She had her mother's dark eyes and hair but she had the exotic close like her father but her's were red not blue. She also had a boyfriend but he was a graduate from the academy he was more like Black Star than anyone could imagine but he was able to be mellow and wasn't as full of himself. He had long dark hair that if looked at just right was a dark shade of violet.

Of course the last one she saw was her closest friend Josh Death. She was Death the Kid and Liz's eldest daughter. He looked a lot like his father he had the dark hair but unlike Kid he had three strips of white going all around his head. He acted like his mother most days but he was brave and fearless. He was both a mister and a weapon so he was able to turn into any type of gun, unlike his partner Jenna she was only able to turn into a M16 and an M80.

"Hay Josh" Angela greeted

"Hay Angela, it's nice to see you. What's up?" Josh said as they high-fived.

"Where's Jenna?"

"She's running late as always" Josh said with a laugh. "but we all understand why, right? The way that her last boyfriend broke up with her was awful."

"Ya I know I just hope she can come so she can still have fun. Speaking of Jenna's boyfriend, why did you let her go out with him you knew he was a total ass-hat. We both know you like her and that you two would be amazing together and you would treat her better than anyone."

"I thought she would be happy with him, and that he would be nicer to her than he was to everyone else." Then all of a sudden we saw a familiar red head.

When Josh saw her his jaw just dropped. Jenna was a pretty red headed girl with red eyes to match. Tonight she had on a knee long black dress with a dark red belt that just made her look even more lovely.

"Hay Jenna you're right on time. Erick was just checking on the reservations so it won't be long before he's back" and with that Erick came into sight "Speak of the 'devil and he shall appear'" Angela laughed.

"Oh ha ha." Erick said "But I talked to the women at the front desk and she said that we can go to the party room now" he grabbed Angela's hand and pulled her in for a kiss and whispered to her "Happy sweet sixteen" and with that they all stared to the party room.

When they got there they saw that there were a few beanbag chairs and a few lowered chairs so then they could simply could lie on those and watch each other sing. The room also had a small fridge full of all sorts of drinks and on top of it there was a small menu that had a list of virgin mix drinks.

"Okay I want Josh to start, okay? And don't worry I already picked out your song."

"What why me?!" Josh exclaimed.

"Because I want to make a point" Angela told Josh in a hushed voice. He got a slight pink tone to his face at that remark. But he reluctantly grabbed the mic and the song stared to play.

_Everybody's gonna love today_

_Gonna love today, gonna love today_

_Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today_

_Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to_

_Love love me, love love me, love love_

Everyone was surprised to hear that Josh had a very pleasant voice, but no more than Jenna. Jenna and Josh had been partners for a very long time and she never knew that he could sing.

_I've been crying for so long _

_Fighting tears just to carry on_

_But now, but now it's gone away_

_Hey girl, why can't you carry on?_

_Is it 'cause you're just like your mother?_

_Little tyke, like to tease for fun?_

_Well, you ain't gonna tease no other_

_Gonna make you a lover_

After a few verses Jenna started to listen to the lyrics, and she thought of what she thought she heard Angela tell Erick when they first got to the room.

"_So do you think this will send the right hint to him and have him ask her out?" _

"_It's hard to say 'cause they're both really stubborn"_

It wasn't usually Jenna's thing to speculate against her friends but today she had a feeling that there was something more going on here.

_Everybody's gonna love today, love today, love today_

_Everybody's gonna love today_

_Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to_

_Love love me, love love me, love love_

Jenna looked around and she saw that all her friends and they're boy/girlfriends had all snuggled up to one another.

_Girl in a groove with the big bust on_

_Big bust on, big bust on_

_Wait till your mother and your papa's gone, papa's gone_

_Momma, momma papa_

_Shock shock me, shock shock me, shock shock_

_Said everybody's gonna love today_

_Gonna love today, gonna love today_

_I said everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today_

_Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to_

_Love love me, love love me, love love_

Jenna decided that it would be best if she ignored her friends and listened to the lyrics

_Carolina sits on ninety-five_

_Give her a dollar and she'll make you smile_

_Hooker, what a looker, walk away!_

This part made her smile it was like find a hooker and she'll make you smile but not forever, and that was the main reason that she broke up with her ex, Tom, he pretty much wanted to use her not love her. It was like her friends loved her more than he did.

_Carry dresses like a kid for fun_

_Licks her lips like they're something other_

_Tries to tell you life has just begun_

_But you know she's getting something other_

_Than the love from her mother_

She knew the song was almost over and she was starting to understand what her friends were trying to say. The were pretty much saying 'try someone you know won't hurt you'.

_Everybody's gonna love today, love today, love today_

_Everybody's gonna love today_

_Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to_

_Love love me, love love me, love love_

After the song ended and Josh came off the stage, Jenna got up on her feet and went over to her mister and kissed him. At first he was stunded but after he got over the shock he kissed her back. At that everyone started to applaud, the two new lovers.

After that the night was fairly quiet and in the end they all could saw was it was one of the best birthdays ever.

**Okay I don't know if I will do another chapter but if someone gives me a topic to go off of or a song that they want or if you want a song that can just be a fic of its own just PM me. Love all the Comments and I'm sorry about my grammar and stuff.**


End file.
